impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zephire the Thunder Lord
General Boss and Battleground Information Zephire is the fourth boss and the encounter will take place in an outside greenish area with 6 statues surrounded by water with small passages to them. Those can be important for the fight depending on the difficulty chosen. The fight knows two stages against Zephire: His Thunderform and his Normalform. The Battle starts in Thunderform on all difficulties. Neverthelless the fight changes dramatically depending on the Difficulty you Play. Thunder Mines Throughout the fight Zephire will randomly spread his lighning-mines on the battlefield.Those are indicated by small blue skulls.After a few second they will be activated, resulting in a damaging ligning bolt that hurls down from the sky onto the mine location, dealing a bit amount of damage. . The Fight on Very Easy Difficulty 'Thunderform - Overview and Abilities' Arcane Armour: This Unit reduces all magcial damage by 75%. Physical Spell damage is not being reduced 'Powerslide' The boss will slide linearly in the direction he is currently facing for a variable distance. Once he stops, he turns around by something like 140-220° and slides back in this new direction. Powerslide does extremely high damage to anyone in its path-use "D" if you are in the path and can't move in time. On Moderate + The Speed will increase over time 'Recoil' Zephire dematerializes into concentrated thunder and bursts towards a targeted player. On impact, Zephire bounces off in the direction the player is facing, traveling X distance and damaging anyone in his travel path (both to and from target). Damage from this spell is not deadly, but "D" could still be used. The targeted player will have a circle around the hero (trueshot aura). 'Razeon' Similar to recoil, Zephire will burst towards a targeted player as concentrated thunder. On impact, Zephire will bounce to the next closest player (if within X range) and continue to bounce between characters ("chain lightning" effect). Each impact from his bounce deals X damage to that player. Note: This spell is infinite and can only be broken when there less than 2 players within the range of where he is attacking. 'Focus' (channeling, counterable) Zephire drains energy from one of the stable pillars and enters infinity mode if allowed to finish gaining energy. This spell can be countered or the statue can be unstabled. 'Combust' A special attack used only when Zephire collides with an unstable pillar (from Powerslide or Recoil). The boss separates into five balls of lightning that hover in the air and deal a small amount of damage to any player in contact. After three seconds, the orbs accelerate and collapse on a single random target dealing a high amount of damage to any player they touch or pass through. 'Shuffle' Switches the locations of the players with one another. (Thunderform only) 'Normalform - Overview and Abilities' 'Surge' Will kill up to three players in front of Zephire. Safe at the back and sides, "d" if you are in front. 'Callthunder' Calls thunder clouds that will home into players and then create a lightning strike from the sky. Not deadly but best to just keep moving, the area is very small. 'Shock' Works much like the lighning shield ability of the wcIII shaman but a lot faster. A player will get inflicted by shock. He and nearby allies will receive shocks for a couple of seconds each dealing X damage 'Displace' Changes the position of the players. 'Seal of time' Freezes all players within a circle around the boss. Infinity Status - Rdy's Madness Every player will get drawn towards the boss at steps of increasing speed. Causes instant death when a character touches Zephire without Veil. On E+, all players will be zapped twice, dealing damage that can potentially kill those with low hp. Healers, be on the look out for those who are being pulled and have less than 1000 hp. 'The Fight On Easy Difficulty' 'Thunderform Upgrades' On E+, statues must be destroyed in order to revert Zephire into normal form from thunder form. Statues are destroyed by taking down their hp to 0, thereby making the statue unstable, and then allowing Zephire to either recoil or powerslide into them. However, if a pillar is left unstabled but not destroyed, Zephire will gain 75 energy every time he casts a spell, along with the 75 energy that is given when the statue is unstabled. If statues are left unchecked and reach maximum energy (10,000), Zephire will approach the statue and overwhelm it on M+. Be wary of the energy of each statue. Tip: If you stand behind an unstabled statue and Zephire destroys it, you will NOT be damaged by the recoil or powerslide. On E, only two statues exist. On M+, there are 6 statues. Each statue has a 75% reduction to any physical damage. 'Normalform Upgrades' 'Powersurge' 'Infinity Status Upgrades' 'The Fight on Moderate + Difficulty' 'Thunderform Upgrades' 'Overwhelm' Once a pillar regaines full mana, Zephire is able to force people to unstable that pillar.he gains invulnability and starts channeling waves of lighning towards the pillar.Upon reach they explode, healing the pillar and doing global damage to his enemys. Damage will increase the longer he channels.This spell can cause a teamwipeout sooner or later, if not interrupted. Overwhelm stops after XX seconds or when the pillar has been unstabled. 'Normalform Upgrades' 'Lore' Category:Bosses